


A reason to...

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AnotherHappiness!AU, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: Various drabbles of different situations regarding Bang Dream charactersAnd to sum up the AnotherHappiness!AU,  Sometimes it gets darkerEdit: Updated format, added new tags





	1. Cry

“Misaki-chan? Misaki-chan, is that you?”The roof of Haganasikawa was an empty place after classes, which Kanon thought would be the spot where her newest friend would be hiding. How did she knew Misaki would be there? It was an easy guess, but would rather keep it to herself,  
“Misaki-chan…” . The girl in question wasn’t in her best state the moment she was found, bandages and gauze pads covering part of her visible skin, most notably on her face.    
“Misaki-chan, here you are, I haven't seen you since yes- wait, what happened to you!?” The concern in Kanon’s face turned into horror, as she remembered seeing the girl in a completely better shape the day before.

Misaki herself was hugging her legs, facing a corner between a wall and the metal ducts, she didn’t want to be seen, but if anything, she was glad it was Kanon, and no one else, who found her.  
“Kanon-san… Please, don’t look at me…” She did her best to move her head so part of her hair would cover her face,   
“, Sorry, I… I can’t go to the coffee shop with you today…”.

There was a moment of silence, in which she hoped that the aqua-haired girl would just walk away. Instead, she talked **  
** “No, I didn’t come here for that ” Was what she could muster to say, as she tried to place a trembling hand on Misaki’s shoulder. The girl’s reaction was to gasp and move away,   
“I’m sorry! Does it… hurts?” Kanon immediately felt guilty for her innocent action,   
“What happened to you? Please, Misaki-chan, tell me...” She then repeated her past question. That obliged an answer from the injured one, with words chocked by the knot in her throat   
“Mi...Michelle… Koko...ro…” Two words, no, two names she managed to say, which was more than enough.

Misaki worked part-time as a local mascot known as Michelle, something that she thought would be enough to help her family until she graduated or got a better job, sadly, it didn’t go as she expected, as she became the main focus of the local rich girl known as Tsurumaki Kokoro, an innocent girl with a rather rough sense of fun. **  
** “I don’t want this anymore, Kanon-san… But I’m scared…” One just couldn’t say no to a Tsurumaki. Even if she wanted, Misaki couldn’t cry, bottled up frustration and stress that she couldn’t express freely.

Kanon just couldn’t bear to see her friend like that, specially since she was partly to blame as she was the one that introduced Michelle to Kokoro not so long ago.   
“Misaki-chan,” Even if the girl protested, Kanon walked over the duct, just to embrace the girl in the most gentle way she could. Deep inside, Misaki knew she could quit, that she could just walk away, but then there was Kanon, Kokoro’s former toy, at this point she couldn’t just leave her alone with the wicked girl. Misaki’s weak hands grasped Kanon’s uniform, face hidden in the crook of the girl’s neck,   
“I’m tired… I, I'm scared...” Her voice started to break.   
“It’s okay Misaki-chan, I won’t let her do anything to you…” She only wished she could keep that promise.

“But… answer me, please, why are you like this? You were fine yesterday” Back to the main topic, it took a moment for the injured girl to recollect the memories of the past day,   
“Remember when she said she wanted to fire Michelle from a cannon?” Kanon’s expression was that of horror, while Misaki’s eyes let tears flow at the flashbacks,   
“I thought I…” Her voice broke even more, choking on her own words at the sole thought of what could have happened weren't for the Tsurumaki's bodyguards merciful attitude,   
“I...it’s okay Misaki-chan, you are still here, and i’m here with you!” Kanon had to rise her voice a little, just to make sure her friend was listening,   
“Why… why don’t we go to that cafe you like? Would… would that cheer you up?”.

With her uniform sleeve, Misaki wiped away the tears, sniffling slightly before answering with a slight nod   
“Y-yeah… Just… just don’t leave me, please...” Even if she didn’t mean it in a certain way, her current state surely made her say weird things,   
“I won’t leave you, Misaki-chan…” Even if she wanted to, keeping up a calm facade was too much for her current state, hence why Misaki was now hugging Kanon with all her remaining strength, feeling bad for staining her clothes with tears, filled with a small hint of joy and hope.

 

Unknown to them, a smile, innocent, yet dark, had been listening from the other side of the wall.   
“Hahaha~ How silly! Michelle is Michelle, Misaki is Michelle… Therefore, Misaki is mine!” Happy steps walked down the stairs, god only knows what Kokoro had in mind for the unfortunate two on the rooftop.


	2. Care

“Michelle~” The ever energetic Hagumi ran toward the pink bear, her shift at her family’s shop just ended, and as she was promised, she could go out and play freely. Without hesitation, the orange-haired girl practically threw herself at the bear, hugging her with all the small might. Even inside the suit, Misaki could get the innocent feelings transmitted by the orange-haired girl.   
“Ah, Hagumi…”  The feigned happy tone was characteristic of Michelle, but whatever Hagumi heard, was completely different.

“Michelle! We never get to spend time just the two of us, why don’t we go somewhere?” That would have been convenient, weren’t for the fact that Misaki was still working,   
“Ah, I wish I could, but i still have work to do… Why don’t you look for Kokoro? She must be around somewhere” She just wished she didn’t say that, but there was no other way to lure the Kitazawa girl away from her.

“Nah~ Kokoron has been weird these days, you know? She said she wanted to play alone” Despite the smile, Hagumi’s voice had a hint of mixed feelings,   
“Do you know what she could be doing?” A soft gasp “Ah! What if she got a new idea for the band!” Misaki dreaded the thought of whatever the blonde had in mind at the moment.   
“Wh-whatever Kokoro has in mind i’m sure it will be fun, yay~” Once again that feigned joy in her voice.

After some minutes of Hagumi helping out to give away balloons and leaflets, both were now sitting on a bench, Michelle let out a muted sigh.   
“Hey, Michelle, you live with your parents and your little siblings, right?” It was a sudden change of topic, even if it was Hagumi   
“Are your parents nice?” . That was the question that rendered Misaki speechless, mostly because she knew about Hagumi’s situation,   
“Ah…” Clearing her voice, the girl inside the bear suit spoke   
“Yeah, they are nice, I guess, why do you a-”   
“I would like to meet them some day! I never met Kokoron’s parents because they always travel, and Kaoru-kun and Kano-chan-senpai never talk about their families”.

Misaki felt omitted for a moment,   
"But Mii-kun, she's your friend, right?" Hagumi looked from left to right, just to make sure no one else was listening   
"I heard doesn't gets along with her parents very well" There was a moment of shock   
“H-how--” “Do you think we could get along? I know Mii-kun says I’m stupid and things like that, but I know she doesn’t means it!” A sliver of guilt in the bear’s heart,   
“I know she’s just feeling bad things like I do when I fight with my parents… You think if I talk about this with her, we could become closer?”.

Indeed Misaki was in a tight spot right now, the nervousness of a delicate topic, plus the guilt of knowing she was unfairly treating Hagumi in a way she didn’t deserve, maybe sometimes.   
“A-ah… Well, maybe you should try, um… maybe when you two are alone in practice? I don't think Misaki would like to talk about that when everyone is around” Misaki indirectly negotiated the possibility, to which Hagumi nodded with a smile on her face   
“If that makes her happy, then it’s fine with me!”.

 

Misaki could breathe again, somehow she felt as if a weight was taken off her shoulder,   
“I love you, Michelle! Thanks for being my friend!” The embrace she was already part of became tighter, practically feeling Hagumi’s arms with her own back, having to hold the costume’s head with her hands just to make sure it didn’t pop off.   
“Ah~ I… I love you too!  I love everyone!”. Then again, she felt as if she needed to answer the hug, a sense of warmth invading her chest.

 

Later that same day

 

Time went by until the sunset came, and Hagumi had to go,   
“Let’s play again some other day!” Were the Kitazawa girl’s last words before heading back home, leaving the pink bear alone at last. By now, Misaki was back into her usual clothes, with the costume put aside,   
“Hagumi…” She let out a sigh, “...Maybe I should really have that talk with her”


End file.
